Background and Mission. The Prevention Research Center in St. Louis (PRC-StL) is comprised of community, practice, and academic partners. The PRC-StL is a joint collaboration between the Saint Louis University School of Public Health and Washington University (Schools of Medicine and Social Work), providing a rich environment for a successful research center. Its mission is to prevent chronic diseases and improve population health by adapting, implementing, evaluating, and disseminating evidence-based interventions. Developmental Process. The PRC-StL currently houses 12 active projects, with total funding of $16.4 million. Through a recent strategic planning process, the PRC-StL has identified key themes for this proposal including the need to build capacity among a variety of partners, the importance of evidence-based approaches, and a priority on dissemination research. Key PRC-StL partners include the Missouri Department of Health and Senior Services, community-based coalitions addressing chronic disease prevention in rural Missouri, and a variety of academic collaborators. Essential Activities. The PRC-StL will focus on five key areas: 1) infrastructure activities will develop and continually enhance the core capacities of the PRC-StL to maintain the multidisciplinary expertise to conduct state-of-the-art activities in prevention research;2) community engagement and partnership activities that will foster and enhance collaboration among partners (academic, practice, and community) to increase our capacity for adapting, implementing, evaluating and disseminating evidence-based interventions in community settings;3) efforts in communication and dissemination will ensure that new prevention research findings, methods, and intervention tools generated by the PRC-StL and other centers are proactively and systematically promoted for adoption and use by researchers, practitioners, community members, and policy makers;4) training activities wil